Conversations
by dangerdonut
Summary: A transcript of Amy and Karma's texts throughout the first season.
1. Episode 1

_Karma and Amy texted each other a lot during the first season, but we never got to see any of those texts. I imagine they never really go more than a few hours without talking to each other. This is sort of a transcript of what I think their conversations were like throughout the first season. It follows the script and plot. Kind of an unconventional fic, so please give me feedback if you want me to continue (or if you hate it)._

[7:23 AM] Karma: are you up yet?

[7:24 AM] Karma: aaaammmmyyyyyy

[7:29 AM] Karma: it's almost 7:30 you're gonna be late again

[7:29 AM] Karma: whatever, I'm calling you

[7:53 AM] Amy: I still don't think this is a good idea

[7:53 AM] Karma: yeah yeah yeah whatever, you'll be thanking me when we're popular and you have a super hot boyfriend ;)

[7:54 AM] Amy: Is it bad that I would rather watch netflix than have a super hot boyfriend? And how is you pretending to be blind going to make me popular?

[7:54 AM] Karma: you can ride off of my success! duh. good thing I'm the planner.

[7:54 AM] Amy: Yeah, good thing… I'm leaving for the bus stop. See ya in a few.

[7:55 AM] Karma: see ya then! wait no I won't, cause I'm blind ;)

[7:55 AM] Amy: Pretty sure blind people can't text.

[4:05 PM] Karma: I still can't believe we got invited to shane harvey's party! how did you pull that off anyways?

[4:05 PM] Amy: I don't know. Maybe they felt bad for you after you ran away. btw that was really smooth ;p

[4:06 PM] Karma: oohhh very funny. don't make fun of me too much. i know things about you. embarrassing things.

[4:06 PM] Amy: Oohhh I'm soooo scared

[5:12 PM] Amy: Karma?

[8:34 PM] Amy: Jeez okay I'm sorry. text me back :( or come over and watch netflix with meeee

[8:34 PM] Karma: I'm getting ready for the party and yooouuu should be too

[8:34 PM] Amy: I am ready

[8:35 PM] Karma: what are you wearing?

[8:35 PM] Amy: Oooohh kinky ;)

[8:38 PM] Karma: you know what i mean! answer the question

[8:38 PM] Amy: Ummm just my overalls with some tights, why?

[8:41 PM] Karma: really? overalls to a party? :P

[8:43 PM] Amy: Hey they're cute :(

[8:43 PM] Karma: ugh. they are. but only on you. you look good in everything i hate you :(

[8:45 PM] Amy: haha love you too. Is your mom taking us?

[8:49 PM] Karma: yeah but she's dropping us off a block away, thank god. pick you up in 10?

[8:53 PM] Amy: Sounds gooooood.

[11:34 PM] Amy: So are we just not going to talk about shane harvey telling everyone we're lesbians?

[12:01 AM] Amy: Come on. I'm sorry I was so quiet on the ride home. Loud crowded spaces and idiots give me headaches you know that.

[12:58 AM] Amy: KARMAAAA text me back :( I said I was sorry!

[1:05 AM] Karma: I'm not mad at you! I was just taking a shower

[1:05 AM] Amy: For an hour and a half?

[1:05 AM] Karma: ...yes

[1:05 AM] Amy: What could you possibly be doing in the shower for that long?

[1:06 AM] Karma: That is… none of your business

[1:06 AM] Amy: ?

[1:08 AM] Amy: OH.

[1:08 AM] Amy: seriously?

[1:08 AM] Karma: shut up

[1:09 AM] Karma: i'm ready to talk now though

[1:11 AM] Amy: shane outs us to the whole school and you take a "long shower"?

[1:11 AM] Karma: you're literally 12 years old.

[1:11 AM] Amy: i know you are but what am i?

[1:12 AM] Karma: so i'm guessing we're not gonna talk about this tonight

[1:14 AM] Amy: Yeah I'm pretty exhausted. See you tomorrow morning?

[1:14 AM] Karma: night. love youuuuu

[1:15 AM] Amy: Love you tooooooo

[8:35 AM] Karma: come on amy lets not fight

[8:36 AM] Karma: pleaaase :( i promise i'll never call you sugar bear again

[8:36 AM] Karma: okay no promises there

[8:39 AM] Karma: i was kidding! i wont call you sugar bear. most of the time.

[8:41 AM] Karma: okay ever

[8:41 AM] Karma: can you just meet me by the stairs before school starts pleeeasee?

[8:42 AM] Karma: i loooveee youuuuuuu

[8:42 AM] Amy: Fine

[10:43 AM] Amy: Karma what the hell?

[10:43 AM] Amy: Are you serious?!

[10:43 AM] Amy: You wanted to do this and you made out with Liam Booker in broad daylight?!

[10:43 AM] Amy: What the hell are you thinking?! Ivy saw! I look like an idiot.

[10:43 AM] Karma: I know I know I'm sorry! I got caught up in the moment. I'll tell you all about it next period okay? omg I can't wait.

[10:43 AM] Amy: Wow. So excited.

[10:43 AM] Karma: me too!

[10:43 AM] Amy: I was being sarcastic.. whatever

[10:43 AM] Karma: yeah yeah yeah you'll get over it

[11:55 AM] Karma: you know what amy? i'm so fucking done with this. all we ever do is fight and i'm so fucking sick of it.

[11:55 AM] Karma: cool so you won't even respond to my texts. whatever I really don't care. I'm done. have a good life.

[11:55 AM] Amy: You say that literally every time we fight

[11:55 AM] Karma: yeah well I mean it this time.

[11:55 AM] Amy: Ok

[11:55 AM] Karma: see that's what i mean. you just don't care. you never cared.

[12:25 PM] Karma: are you on the roof?

[12:25 PM] Amy: I thought you were "done"

[12:25 PM] Karma: you can't get rid of me that easy. don't get scared and fall off the edge when I open the door.

[5:05 PM] Karma: oh my god that was incredible

[5:05 PM] Amy: Wait what was?

[5:06 PM] Karma: That kiss!

[5:06 PM] Amy: Wait are you serious?

[5:06 PM] Karma: yes? you kissed me in front of the entire school of course i'm serious

[5:06 PM] Amy: But like why was it incredible?

[5:07 PM] Karma: I just didn't expect you to do something like that for me.

[5:07 PM] Amy: Oh. Yeah. Well. You're welcome.

[5:08 PM] Karma: i mean you just always seem so squeamish about anything lesbian related i just didn't expect you to kiss me

[5:08 PM] Amy: Idk it's fine. No big deal.

[5:08 PM] Karma: why aren't you freaking out about this?

[5:09 PM] Amy: It just wasn't a big deal.

[5:09 PM] Karma: oooookay amy. well, thank you. for everything. I appreciate you.

[5:10 PM] Amy: yeah yeah I know, I appreciate you too I guess

[5:10 PM] Karma: aw we're such a cute couple 3

[5:10 PM] Amy: *fake couple

[5:10 PM] Karma: :(

[5:11 PM] Amy: Come on… you're not gay.

[5:12 PM] Karma: I'm just joking around amy. jeeez stop acting so weird. you're the one who kissed me, remember? ;)

[5:12 PM] Amy: Can we just talk about something else

[5:13 PM] Karma: okay homophobe. come over tomorrow morning so i can educate you on the logistics of lesbianism, ya feel?

[5:15 PM] Amy: Yeah, I'M the one being weird.

[5:15 PM] Karma: yes you are. something's up and i'm gonna figure out what it is.

[5:19 PM] Amy: I'm gonna go. I'll see you tomorrow.

[5:20 PM] Karma: oooh I knew something was wrong. i'll figure it out eventually raudenfeld, i always do. don't forget i know you better than you know yourself.


	2. Episode 2

[7:31 AM] Amy: I'm still coming over before school right?

[7:31 AM] Amy: You're never gonna believe what just happened…

[7:31 AM] Amy: Lauren's threatening to tell my mom I'm gay.

[7:33 AM] Karma: ! what? but she knows you're not?

[7:33 AM] Amy: That's what I said!

[7:33 AM] Karma: that little bitch. why does she hate you so much?

[7:34 AM] Amy: I don't know. I'm walking to your house right now.

[7:37 AM] Karma: :( I'm sorry Amy. I'm gonna give you a big hug when you get here.

[7:37 AM] Amy: Careful, then she'll have evidence of how gay I am.

[7:37 AM] Karma: worth it

[7:38 AM] Amy: Probably.

* * *

><p>[9:53 AM] Amy: Still can't believe you told your parents.<p>

[9:54 AM] Karma: i just get so sick of hearing about zen all the time. zen this, zen that. it's like i exist too, you know. and i'm actually here.

[9:54 AM] Amy: I know. I'm sorry. I know you have issues with that..

[9:55 AM] Karma: i just really need this amy. like i get your mom has her issues but at least she loves you.

[9:55 AM] Amy: Your parents love you Karma.

[9:57 AM] Karma: it never seems like it. it always feels like i have to earn their approval and i'm just so sick of it. being gay is finally making me interesting to them.

[9:57 AM] Amy: Karma, stop :( I love you, okay? Even if your parents are completely checked out, you'll always have me, and I'll always love you no matter what.

[9:59 AM] Karma: are you trying to make me tear up in my second period? I don't deserve you.

[10:00 AM] Amy: Yes you do, idiot. You don't give yourself enough credit. You're pretty great. I wouldn't have stuck around for ten years if you weren't.

[10:04 AM] Karma: I'm so lucky you're my best friend. I love you.

[10:07 AM] Amy: Love you more :)

[10:10 AM] Karma: hey I gotta go to the art room ;) wish me luck.

[10:10 AM] Amy: Wait, why would you need luck to go to the art room?

[10:33 AM] Amy: ?

[11:12 AM] Amy: Can you come over after school today? I need help moving to my new bedroom. Ugh.

[11:19 AM] Karma: of course my love. sorry I didn't text back I was busy. tell you about it later ;)

* * *

><p>[6:30 PM] Amy: Sorry my mom made you go home? Not really sure why she didn't invite you to stay for dinner.<p>

[6:32 PM] Karma: yeah it's almost like she can sense the gay.

[6:35 PM] Amy: You're taking this fake couple thing wayyyy too seriously.

[6:36 PM] Karma: why do you get so defensive about this? every time i make a joke about it you're acting like i'm coming onto you.

[6:36 PM] Amy: No I'm not?

[6:37 PM] Karma: yes you are.. Amy relax. don't worry, it's fake. i'm not trying to trick you into being in a relationship with me.

[6:37 PM] Amy: So like.. you're straight?

[6:38 PM] Karma: ? what?

[6:38 PM] Amy: nvm

[6:41 PM] Karma: oh my god. well, I definitely like guys, so? jeez why is this making you so uncomfortable? I won't kiss you anymore if you don't want me to.

[6:42 PM] Amy: No it's fine it's just kind of weird.

[6:42 PM] Karma: it really isn't though. you're making it weird.

[6:53 PM] Amy: You really don't think kissing your best friend of ten years is weird? Really?

[6:55 PM] Karma: no I really don't actually. idk, it's not like I like it like it, it's just nice. you're probably gonna think that sounds creepy but it's true. I just feel closer to you when I do idk? like it's nice we can share something like that and not make it weird.

[6:56 PM] Karma: well, at least I thought it wouldn't make it weird.

[7:01 PM] Amy: I'm sorry. I get what you're saying.

[7:05 PM] Karma: I'm not gonna try to date you for real Amy. or have sex with you or anything like that. so don't worry. can you just stop trying to make me feel guilty for this? I promise you, you're just my best friend.

[7:06 PM] Amy: Yeah..

[7:13 PM] Karma: I had a dream about Liam last night.

[7:13 PM] Amy: Oh. Cool.

[7:15 PM] Karma: I really like him. I think we could have sex soon. like, soon soon.

[7:37 PM] Amy: Nice.

[7:38 PM] Karma: you're in a mood today.

[7:38 PM] Karma: you were in a mood yesterday too.

[7:39 PM] Karma: you don't get your period for another two weeks, what gives?

[7:41 PM] Amy: I told you to stop keeping track of my menstrual cycle you freak.

[7:43 PM] Karma: hey, I do that for safety reasons. you have anger issues how it is…

[7:44 PM] Amy: God, what is your fucking problem today?

[7:44 PM] Karma: it was just a joke! bb something's wrong :( tell your best friend karma.

[7:47 PM] Amy: Nothing's wrong I'm just super irritated with how everything in my life is going lately.

[7:48 PM] Karma: I wish I could have stayed the night.

[7:51 PM] Amy: Me too.

[8:32 PM] Karma: I'm sorry you have to move rooms. I hate lauren, I really do. she's making your life hell for no reason. why couldn't i be your sister instead?

[8:35 PM] Amy: That's kind of weird, considering we're "dating" and all.

[8:36 PM] Karma: what, you already said it was like kissing your sister..

[8:54 PM] Amy: I may have lied a little bit.

[8:55 PM] Karma: KNEW IT! HAH

[9:04 PM] Karma: just because you don't hate kissing me doesn't make you gay ya big homophobe. great, I'm glad I can keep kissing you because it would seem a little suspicious if hester's cutest couple never kissed..

[9:05 PM] Amy: Yeah, I guess it would.

[9:07 PM] Amy: Okay, you can kiss me. I'll allow it.

[9:12 PM] Karma: oh wow thank u so much queen raudenfeld

[9:12 PM] Amy: Don't push it.

[9:14 PM] Karma: I won't ;) I loooovee youuuuu. I'm so mad at how crappy your life is right now. I wish I could make everything better. I love you too much for you to be sad :(

[9:15 PM] Amy: Well, thanks Karms. That's sweet. I love you too.

[9:18 PM] Karma: I know I know. still upset I couldn't stay the night :( I just wanted to cuddle up and watch something on netflix until we fell asleep. I always sleep so crappy without you.

[9:28 PM] Amy: Really? I didn't know that.

[9:29 PM] Karma: idk I thought it would be weird but yeah I always get way less sleep when I'm not next to you.

[9:34 PM] Amy: I was being sarcastic, of course I knew that. And I feel honored I can help you sleep better :)

[9:35 PM] Karma: ayyy good to see you smile! even if it is an emoticon ;)

[9:47 PM] Amy: Yeah yeah yeah. I'm gonna sleep. It's been a long day. Night. Love you.

[9:48 PM] Karma: Love you mooooore

* * *

><p>[9:12 AM] Amy: So I talked to Shane. He's agreeing to be my "date" to homecoming. Well, at least at my house.<p>

[9:13 AM] Karma: okay good. your mother shouldn't suspect anything. wait, you told him to butch it up though right?

[9:13 AM] Amy: Duh.

[9:14 AM] Karma: just checking. can't wait for tonight! hester's first lesbian homecoming queens ;) we're legends.

[9:15 AM] Amy: You're lucky I love you so much. I hate homecoming.

[9:18 AM] Karma: yeah but you hate everything.

[9:19 AM] Amy: You know me so well

* * *

><p>[8:30 PM] Amy: Fuck Karma call me<p>

[8:33 PM] Amy: Answer your phone!

[8:37 PM] Amy: It's important!

[8:38 PM] Karma: oh crap sorry, calling you right now.

* * *

><p>[12:23 AM] Amy: Sorry you couldn't stay the night at my house again…<p>

[12:23 AM] Amy: We might not be able to have sleepovers for a while…

[12:25 AM] Karma: I still can't believe you did that. I'm so proud of you for standing up for yourself. just wow. my girlfriend is aamaaazzingggg.

[12:26 AM] Amy: I know this sounds dumb, but I'm proud of you for not sleeping with liam. Honestly, I never really understood the whole stigma around "first times" but you want yours to be special and you stuck to it. That's really great Karms.

[12:26 AM] Karma: aawwwww. I love you. see, you act like you hate everything but you loove me ;) you make me feel so special.

[12:27 AM] Amy: I do?

[12:27 AM] Karma: yeah, nobody loves me like you do.

[12:27 AM] Amy: Karma..

[12:28 AM] Karma: yeah?

[12:30 AM] Amy: why are you trying to make liam fall in love with you…

[12:31 AM] Karma: because, like you just said, i want my first time to be special.

[12:31 AM] Amy: why does it have to be with liam?

[12:32 AM] Karma: i don't know, who doesn't want to date the hottest guy in school?

[12:32 AM] Amy: He's just such a douchebag. He only wanted to sleep with you because you're a lesbian.

[12:33 AM] Karma: well yeah, for now. but i'm gonna make him fall in love with me. i'm not sure what's so hard to get about this concept.

[12:34 AM] Amy: I gotta go. My mom just said she wants to talk. This is gonna be a really long night. I'm probably gonna get my phone taken away for the weekend so I'll see you monday?

[12:34 AM] Karma: nooo :( I can't handle the amy withdrawals. byee I LOVE YOUUU

[12:35 AM] Amy: I love you too. Really, I do.

[12:35 AM] Karma: I know


End file.
